Kid Icarus: Sky-Rising Legend
Kid Icarus: Sky-Rising Legend is the fourth instalment of the Kid Icarus franchise, released in October 2017 for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Story Roughly two years after the events of Kid Icarus Uprising, Hades, the Lord of the underworld, manages to pull off a reincarnation spell and, by reviving Medusa, the goddess of darkness, leads the Underworld Army in an attempt to harvest souls from the human civilisation. Chapter 1: Flames of a New War Palutena, the goddess of light, finds out about Medusa's revival and calls for an angel named Pit to deal with her. Palutena controls Pit's movement through the sky, allowing him to reach a town which Medusa has set on fire by enchanting it with a hex that makes it more affected by sunlight. After Pit arrives at the town and saves the residents from a group of monsters, he encounters Nephele, a being in the likeness of a storm cloud, in a temple at the back of the town. Pit is able to defeat her, then locate the hex which Medusa had placed in the town and destroy it. Chapter 2: Stormy Sea Palutena assigns Pit to protecting Skyworld, the kingdom of the gods, from an invasion brought by the Underworld Army. Pit ends up chasing the troops to the seafront, where he encounters three fire-breathing sea serpents called "Hewdraws". The Hewdraws serve as a distraction, allowing Medusa to bring Charybdis, a tornado-generating lobster, into the ocean. Pit is then brought to a town on a cliff by the sea, allowing him to get to the tornado and destroy it from the inside out. The Hewdraws then try to retaliate, although Palutena uses her "Black Hole Laser" to drive them away. Chapter 3: Natural Calamity Pandora, the Amazon goddess of calamity, brings Palutena into a deep sleep and starts stealing troops from Viridi, the goddess of nature. Viridi then takes charge and sends Pit over to the mountains in order to stop Pandora. Pit arrives at the foot of the mountain and makes his way up to the peak. Once he gets there, he discovers that Pandora had meshed members of Viridi's army into the face of the mountain and, by using fire magic, turned them into an energy source for the Underworld Army. Pit manages to defeat the eye-like creature that was causing this to happen, and Pandora makes her escape as the mountain starts to crumble apart. Chapter 4: Approaching Death Palutena finds out that Twinbellows, the guard dog of the Underworld, has taken up residence in a volcano, but can't get Pit into said volcano because a tribe of Reapers have sealed the entrance with curse magic. Therefore, she sends Pit to take out Charon, the leader of the Reaper tribe, in order to remove the spell. Once a Pit reaches the caves where Charon is dwelling, he comes across Phosphora, a high-ranking member of the Forces of Nature, who had been sent by Viridi to deal with the Grim Reaper. Pit and Phosphora then team up, managing to defeat Charon. Chapter 5: Ferocious Fires Palutena brings Pit over to the volcano where Twinbellows is hiding, only for Dark Pit to suddenly appear, claiming that Pit is getting in his way. After a brief mid-air battle, the two join forces after narrowly avoiding lava plumes that Twinbellows had sent at them through the mouth of the volcano. While Dark Pit distracts the infernal hound, Pit flies into the volcano to finish him off personally. After Pit arrives in the volcano, Palutena requests for Eos, the goddess of dawn, to use a magic spell which prevents the sunlight from reaching the volcano. This causes the sections of purple lava in the volcano to cool down, allowing Pit to make his way to Twinbellows and defeat him. The volcano then abruptly erupts, forcing Palutena to use the Power of Flight to allow Pit to make a quick escape. Chapter 6: Lotus Twins of Light and Calamity Dark Pit becomes possessed by the Silver Lotus Flower, a flower which allows him to fly by himself in exchange for twisting his mind, and attacks Palutena's temple. Palutena then sends Pit over to the ancient ruins where the Silver Lotus Flower and its benevolent twin, the Bronze Lotus Flower, reside. Once Pit arrives at the temple, Palutena and Viridi start questioning the origins of the lotuses. Medusa then explains that the lotuses were created a long time ago when a comet landed in a field of flowers, and that the Silver Lotus withered and became evil because it wasn't looked after sufficiently by the people who tended to the fields. Eventually, Pit finds the Bronze Lotus and uses its powers to seek out Dark Pit and destroy the Silver Lotus. With the Silver Lotus destroyed, however, the Bronze Lotus is destroyed as well, forcing Viridi to use the Power of Flight in order to allow Dark Pit to rescue Pit. Chapter 7: Sea of Twenty Years Right before Palutena is about to send Pit out to his next mission, she gets captured by the Hewdraws and brought deep underwater. Thus, Viridi has to activate the Power of Flight in order to bring Pit to the Sea of Twenty Years, where Thanatos, the God of death, has set up a fortress in a glacier. Once Pit arrives at the glacier, Thanatos suddenly appears, taking the form of a snake. Pit then pursues Thanatos as he makes his way through the fortress, eventually reaching a giant balcony. Here, Thanatos summons Scylla, a sea monster who has held Palutena captive, to finish Pit off. Scylla, however, is defeated, and Palutena is rescued from her clutches. Chapter 8: Drowned Hopes Palutena sends Pit out on a mission, stating that she will explain the objective along the way. She explains that Hewdraws are strongly attracted to rainfall, and that she can create a magical rainstorm by bringing the Sapphire of the Sea to the Skyward Waterfall (but gets frequently interrupted by having to warn Pit of enemies). She then states that she had hidden the Sapphire of the Sea in a town, which she then brings Pit over to. Upon arriving at the town, Pit discovers how badly flooded it is. Viridi assumes that the town had been flooded by the Hewdraws, and sends for Arlon, one of her commanders, to bring a group of Nutskis over to make bridges across the water. Eventually, Pit finds the Stone Kraken, the true source of the flood, and manages to defeat it in order to get to the temple where the Sapphire of the Sea has been situated. Chapter 9: The Trtuh of the Underworld Pit gets sent by Palutena to bring the Sapphire of the Sea to the lake on the top of the Skyward Waterfall. Along the way, however, Pit begins to think about why Medusa is leading the underworld, seeing how she had revolted against Hades in the past. The spirit of Hades gets involved, explaining how he had shattered Medusa's mind in order to stop her from opposing her. Pit and Palutena both disapprove of these actions. When Pit arrives at the waterfall, Medusa annoys Palutena by making fun of Pit's inability to fly by himself. Pit manages to ignore her insults and reach the lake, only to be attacked by the Sea-Dweller, Amphitrite, who has also had her mind shattered by Hades. After Pit defeats Amphitrite and places the Sapphire of the Sea in the lake, Palutena starts thinking about what could become of the planet if Hades' mad scheme is allowed to continue. Chapter 10: Rage of the Leviathans Pit heads out to defeat the Hewdraws. Along the way, Palutena explains that Hewdraws are a part of a family called "Leviathans". Before she can start explaining more about the Leviathan family, however, a Hydra Horde of Leviathans suddenly appears. After they are defeated, Palutena brings Pit over to the spot where the Hewdraws are supposed to gather, only for Pit to get knocked out of the sky by a tidal wave. Pit then lands on a Grind Rail, which he uses in order to reach the Hewdraws. Along the way, Viridi and Hades start a heated discussion about Pandora's attempt to take control of the Forces of Nature. After the Hewdraws meet their end, Viridi and Palutena agree to join forces in order to defeat Pandora. Chapter 11: Horror of the Night Palutena sends Pit out in the middle of the night in order to stop Pandora from turning a forest into a personal fortress for the Underworld Army. Partway through the journey, Palutena requests for Eos to make the sun rise, allowing Pit to locate and reach the forest. After Pit arrives at the forest, Eos states that her pet chimaera, Manti, has suspiciously gone missing. Palutena and Viridi blame Pandora, who initially tries to deny this. Pit, however, encounters Manti, who has had his mind shattered. After Manti is defeated, Eos decides to get a new chimaera while Viridi makes a plan of action to deal with Pandora. Chapter 12: Imprisoned by Calamity Viridi starts her plan to stop Pandora - to do this, Palutena has Pit distract the Underworld troops while the Forces of Nature attempt to find and destroy Pandora's secret base. Eventually, the troops get tired, forcing Viridi to pull them back. Pandora then attacks Pit with several Rewind Bombs, created from the idea of Viridi's Reset Bombs, trapping him in a world of antimatter. Within the antimatter world, Pit is unable to hear Palutena and Viridi. Pandora tries to make a hot spring overflow at one point, almost causing Pit to drown. When this plan fails, she sends the moon witches, Ceres and Aeris, in order to stop him, but fails a second time. Pit then finds a vortex leading him out of the antimatter world. Chapter 13: The Padlock Crystals Pit and Dark Pit are sent out simultaneously to find the Padlock Crystals, which are able to unlock any protective seal. Palutena stats that she needs these in order to open the way to Pandora's secret base, although Viridi points out that Palutena doesn't know anything about this base. Upon arriving at a snowy field, Pit manages to find three of the Padlock Crystals, then meets up with Dark Pit, who has found three others. The seventh crystal is inside a stone castle, which suddenly vanishes. The two make their way to the top of a glacier to get a view of the entire field, only to notice that Pandora had turned the castle into a Flying Fortress. After the two reverse the spell, Pit finds the seventh crystal and heads back to Palutena's temple in order to prepare for his next mission. Chapter 14: Thunder and Chaos Pandora and Thanatos send an all-out attack on Skyworld in order to steal the Padlock Crystals. While Palutena tries to stop the attack, Viridi sends Pit to the Thunder Cloud Temple, where an all-out battle has started. During the battle, Thanatos, still in his snake form, is defeated by Phosphora, only for Pandora to possess Phosphora. Pit then flies into the Thunder Cloud Temple, where Phosphora is heading over to. Shortly after his arrival, Pit notices that the temple is starting to collapse in on itself. Consequently, Viridi figures out when the temple will be fully destroyed, telling Pit that he has to locate Phospora and make an escape within fifteen minutes. Along the way, Palutena and Viridi try to figure out who is responsible for the ruin, eventually learning that the temple has simply grown unstable after years of generating electricity. After Pit rescues Phosphora, Palutena notices that the temple is about to explode. She then activates the Power of Flight, although amongst the chaos, Pit has to be rescued by some of Viridi's troops before he can be safely sent back to Skyworld. Characters Palutena's Army Forces of Nature Underworld Army Gameplay Each chapter in Sky-Rising Legend is divided into two parts. The first part has Pit fly through the sky while avoiding a flurry of attacks from enemies. During this section, the player moves with the Circle Pad, moves their reticle with the stylus and uses L to shoot projectiles towards the reticle. When an enemy is nearby, L can instead be used for a Melee attack. There is a blue button on the touch screen which can be tapped to destroy every enemy on the screen - this ability needs to be recharged after use. After this section is finished, a free-roaming section on the ground begins. In this section, it is possible to freely move in all directions (the speed of your movement is based on how far you tilt the Circle Pad. By dashing towards an enemy attack, you can dodge it. On the touch screen are several Powers, which can be tapped to activate their effects. When the player is not playing through a chapter, they navigate Palutena's Temple (in times where Palutena is taken out of the story, Viridi's Temple is navigated instead. After Chapter 19, however, the player can choose either temple), which has several places of interest, as listed below... *The Equipment Altar allows the player to buy weapons using Hearts (the currency in this game) and convert weapons for Hearts. You can also purchase upgrades for existing weapons or fuse two weapons to make a new one. *The Practice Range allows the player to equip weapons and powers, or practice using them. *The Idol Room allows the player to view the idols they have collected and perform an "Idol Toss" to get new ones. *The Treasure Chamber allows the player to view their progress in "Treasure Hunt", which assigns the player with several missions and gives reward for completing them. At first, only Palutena's Treasure Hunt is available. After completing Chapter 7, however, Viridi's Treasure Hunt will be unlocked. Eos' Treasure Hunt will also be unlocked once Chapter 16 is cleared. *The Sky Gate allows the player to play any chapter they wish. Before playing a chapter, the player can spend Hearts to adjust the difficulty (intensity). Intensity 2.0 is the default setting, while 0.0 is the minimum setting and 9.0 is the maximum setting. Weapons Blades Staffs Claws Bows Palms Cannons Clubs Orbitars Arms Enemies Category:Kid Icarus (series)